Dramione - friendship is not always forever
by DRAMIONEALWAYSANDFOREVER
Summary: Basic Dramione story - first time writing so plz tell me what you think (some chapters are a bit rushed, sorry )
1. unseen friendships

chapter 1

1 year after the battle of hogwarts...

Molly: everybody calm dow. your letters are here. * room quietens *

Hermione: really? what do they say?

Molly: well open it and you'll find out * gives Hermione her letter *

Hermione: * reads letter * well i guess we're going back to hogwarts.

Ron: really * opens his *

Ginny: yesss!! i'm in the same year as you!!!

Hermione: That's Great! It also says we don't have to go back. Are you guys gonna??

Harry: * sarcastically * nooo... i'm just gonna sit here whilst you all go without me...

Hermione: Great! i think this year something greats gonna happen. i can just feel it.

Ron: you and your gut feelings...

Hermione: * angrily * well you'd know all about gut feelings wouldn't you Ronald Weasley!!!

Ron: * looks at the floor as Hermione storms out the room *

Ginny: * Gets up * Well done Ron. You brought this on yourself. just remember that.

(okay so basically Ron cheated on Hermione and then blamed it on a gut feeling that they weren't meant for each other... blah blah blah. so hermione dumped him.)

Ginny: * comes back into the room crying * She's gone!! Her stuff, EVERYTHING!!

* looks at the others who stare at her in shock *

At Malfoy Manor...

Draco: NO!! I REFUSE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL OF A SCHOOL!!

Narcissa: YOUR GOING AND THATS THE END OF IT!!

Draco: Urghh... FINE!! * snatches the equipment list and floos to diagon alley * Great, another year at a school where everyones gonna hate m- * spots Hermione crying in an alleyway with all her stuff * Granger are you ok??

Hermione: * looks up * Oh... hey Malfoy.

Draco: what are you doing in an alleyway with all your stuff h- wait... are you living here??

Hermione: Umm... yeah. There's no way to get my parents memories of me back so i can't go and live with them. and i cant go to the burrow cause of Ron being a complete bastard. I have no where to go!! * starts crying *

Draco: jeez... umm Hermione??

Hermione: * looks up with a shocked expression * that's the first time you've used my first name Malfoy.

Draco: yeah well... I just wanted to apolagise for how i've treated you and your friends over the years. I didn't have a choice about what i thought of people. i had to think the same way as my father then... but he's dead now, so i just wanted to say ... i'm sorry.

Hermione: I understand, your father did push you to be like him. I could see that from how you acted around him. I forgive you.

Draco: * sighs relieved then has an idea * you know what, pack your stuff up Hermione.

Hermione: Huh??

Draco: you can come and stay at my house. we've got plenty of spare room and my mother wouldn't mind so...

Hermione: * stands up and hugs him * Thank you.

Draco: * startled * no problem. Could we be friends Hermione??

Hermione: yeah, sure Draco. * packs her stuff up and they apparate to Malfoy Manor *


	2. A changing of friends

chapter 2

At Malfoy Manor...

Narcissa: Draco?? is that yo- *sees hermione* Miss Granger...

Hermione: Hello Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa: Miss.Granger...

Hermione: please... call me Hermione.

Narcissa: Well Hermione... i'd just like to apologise for my families actions towards you and your friends. What Bellatrix did to you was terrible and i apologise on her behalf.

Hermione: *smiles* it's ok Mrs.Malfoy. I forgave you and your family a long time ago. As i understand it, you didn't have a choice. you did what you had to do to protect your family...

Narcissa: *sighs in relief then sees Hermione's trunk* I heard your parents memories are unrecoverable. You are always welcome here Hermione.

Blaise: hey dr-ooh... hey Granger.

Hermione: Blaise i've forgiven everyone, including you. I'm not holding grudges from the war.

Blaise: thanks Gr-Hermione. So what's she doing here?? Not that its like i don't want you here or anything. i'm just curious. * Hermione laughs *

Narcissa: she's staying here from now on.

Blaise: your parents memories??

Hermione: Unrecoverable

Blaise: Ahh... here, let me get your trunk.

*picks it up* follow me.

Draco: jesus christ a miricale has happened. Blaise Zabini has learned to be nice.

Blaise: *from the corridor* I HEARD THAT!!

Draco: * draco and hermione burst out laughing* come on this way.

on the train...

Ginny: Hermione!!! *hugs her* where did you go??? are you ok??

Harry: we were all so worried about you!!

Hermione: I'm fine. I've been staying at Malfoy's for the last couple weeks.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville: WHAT!!

Ginny: why the hell were you there??!!

Hermione: Guys chill. Look the only reason Draco and Zabini and everyone were they way they were to us was because of Lucius and Bellatrix. Now they're gone... Draco and his family have been really nice to me. His mother's permently given me somewhere to stay.

Ginny: the only reason they were like that was because of Bellatrix...

Luna: an Lucius...

Draco: * from behind hermione* Hey Hermione, can me and Blaise sit in here with you guys?? *eyes them nervously* everywhere else is full.

Hermione: yeah sure.

Draco: thanks. *Enters compartment with Blaise* Look... Harry i-

Harry: Forgiven

Blaise,Draco: Huh???

Harry: Hermione's explained what actually happened and i forgive you.

Ginny: me too

Neville: yh same.

Luna: firstly, You don't have to feel bad for what you've done. I get it. Second, any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine.

Draco: Seriously??

Hermione: told you they'd all understand.

*compartment door opens*

Ron: *sees Draco* WHAT THE HELL IS THE FERRET DOING HERE??

Hermione: I spoke too soon.

Harry: Ron...

Ron: NO!! I don't wanna here it!! I'll give you one chance. Its him or me. Your choice.

Ginny: *walks up to Ron and leans in to his face* HIM

Ron: WHAT!!??

Ginny: YOU HEARD ME RONALD WEASLEY!! I WISH LIKE HELL YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!! I WISH I DIDN'T KNOW YOU BUT UNFORTUNATELY I DO. NOW GET OUT OF THIS COMPARTMENT AND DONT. COME. BACK!!!

Ron: *pulls out his wand*

Harry: Expelliarmus!! *grabs his wand and walks over* Take it, and leave.

Ron: *takes the wand and looks at hermione* See you around. MUDBLOOD.

Hermione: *gasps*

Ginny: GET OUT RIGHT NOW RONALD WEASLEY OR I WILL FORCE YOU OUT!!!

Ron: see yah freaks


	3. a hidden secret

chapter 3

normal - speech

 _italics - thoughts_

 ** _bold - movements and feelings_**

 **walking to hogwarts from hogsmeade station...**

Ginny: I cannot believe him!! **_angrily_**

Harry: yeah i know, he wouldnt even listen to us. _and i turned on him. He was my best friend and i picked malfoy over him? Jeez my life is messed up rn._

Luna: what are we gonna do??

Harry: i'll talk to him later. right now we're going to the main hall. I'm starving...

 **in the great hall...** McGonnagal: welcome back students and welcome to hogwarts first years...

Draco: ***whispers to Hermione*** whats gonna happen about weasel??

Hermione: ***sighs*** give it a week. Harry will be friends with Ron and then the others will follow suit. _even though Ron is a self-centered rat who doesnt deserve to have friends like us who he throws away whenever he likes..._

Harry: _hermione chill!!_

Hermione: _HARRY??!! HOW THE HELL..._

Harry: _i dunno we'll figure it out later but for now please chill!!_

Draco: Hermione are you ok??

Hermione: yeah. fine...

McGonnagal: ... all students will be resorted!! Now eighth years can you make your way to the front please.

Hermione: oh god. _feels dread._

McGonnagal: Ginerva Weasley

Hat: Gryffindor!!!

Ginny: yasss ***moves to join gryffindor table***

McGonnagal: Draco Malfoy

Hat: slytherin!!!

Draco: Great... just great... _why couldnt i be in gryffindor??_ ***moves to slytherin table***

McGonnagal: Hermione Granger

Hat: Hmm... difficult yess... leadership... amibition... cunning... yes i think so... Slytherin!!!

Hermione: ***smiles and moves to join slytherin table*** _wait a min... HARRY I JUST FIGURED THIS OUT!!!_

Harry: _what is it._

Hermione: _ill tell you after._

 **in McGonnagal's office...**

Hermione: well??

McGonnagal: I'm afraid your fears were correct miss. Granger.

Hermione: thanks for your help proffessor... ***runs out of her office*** _harry get to slytherin common room now!!_

 **Runs through the portrait...**

Hermione: Draco i nees to talk to you rn.

Draco: ok... ***follows her into the corridor***

Harry: got your message whats going on??

Hermione: ***tears up*** I'm a horcrux...


	4. the brightest wizard of our age

chapter 4

Draco: Hahah very funny

Hermione: it's not a joke draco!!! _Dammit just kill me now_

Harry: is that why we've been able to here each others thoughts??

Draco: wait... You've been hearing each others thoughts too??

Hermione: wait what?? *suprised*

Draco: *happily* _i can hear your thoughts too y'know. which with the horcrux thing makes sense. i was a horcrux for my dad at one point until i accidentally got shot in the back with the killing curse in the war._

Hermione: i need you too kill me... i cant be a horcrux for her... i cant... ***scared***

Harry: for who hermione??

Hermione: _bellatrix lestrange_ ***starts crying***

Harry: we'll figure this out ok.

Hermione: we need this sorting soon harry. McGonnagal said that every day she'll get stronger until eventually her soul will leave my body and become a physical form.

Draco: how long do we have until that happens??

Hermione: McGonnagal estimated about a year and a half.

Harry: thats plenty of time!! stop worrying

Hermione: Harry final exams are soon and we'll be getting a massive homework load and we'll be studying all the time.

Harry: Hermione. When have i ever studied for my exams. You and Draco study whilst i look in the library tomorrow. i'll tell you if i find anything.

Next day studying...

Draco: Hey you ok??

Hermione: ***looks at him*** why wouldnt i be

Draco: your stressed and upset now tell me whats up.

Hermione: ***sighs*** ok... i couldnt tell harry this cause then he'd be in the library 24/7 but... if we dont find a way to destroy bellatrix's soul in time... when her soul leaves my body there is a 99% chance of me dying... ***tears up***

Draco: cant we just use the killing curse. i mean thats how me and harry got rid of the bits of soul inside us.

Hermione: No. Bellatrix did it in a way that means that the killing curse would kill me aswell as her. ***starts crying***

Draco: its ok. were gonna figure it out. you know what, meet me in the common room tomorrow at 1a.m. we'll go to the restricted section and see if we can find anything.

Hermione: thanks.

Hermione: Thanks Draco

Draco: no problem. now get on with your studying. you dont want to be behind. ***laughs***

Hermione: me? behind?? ***laughs*** i dont think im gonna be the one behind.

Draco: you may be the smartest witch but i am the smartest wizard!!

Hermione: Haha very funny

Draco: no jokes! im behind you in every subject.

Hermione: Draco Malfoy, the brighest wizard of our age...

 ***both laugh***


	5. forbidden love

chapter 5

 ***1 a.m. in slytherin common room***

Draco: you wake anyone?

Hermione: nope. astoria and pansy are asleep.

Draco: ok, whats that?? ***points at the cloth in hermiones hand***

Hermione: Harry's invisibility cloak. thought we might need it. just in case we run into filch.

Draco: wait, THee invisibility cloak?? the deathly hallows invisibility cloak??

Hermione: yup

Draco: cool, lets go

Hermione: ok _harry wake up we're leaving!!_

in gryffindor common room*

Hermione: _HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!_

Harry: _im up! im up!_

Hermione: _we're in the restricted section. oh and btw, i nicked your invisibility cloak._

Harry: _you did what??_

Draco: _jesus christ potter, its only one of the deathly hallows... the one that makes you invisible to death... the most affective invisibility object on the planet..._

Hermione: _ok we get it draco_

Draco: _i found something!!_

Hermione: _what is it?!?_

Draco: _horcruxes are very rare and are made by a witch or wizard splitting their soul by murdering someone and embedding a piece of their soul into an object. they are usually destroyed by basilisk venom or (if the horcrux is human) using the killing curse (which doesnt kill the person but does kill the piece of soul embedded in their body)._

 _However, a human horcrux can be modified to..._ ***stops reading***

Harry: _Draco... what is it??_

Draco: **hesitates, then reads on*** _a human horcrux can be modified to bond the soul to that persons life source and feeds on it to get stronger. when it leaves the body it takes the last bit of life left in that person and the individual will die. no one has survived this before and no cure has been discovered to date._

Harry: _no..._ ***punches his bedpost***

Draco: ***hears crying and running*** _Hermione!!!_ ***runs after her and finds her crying in a corridor*** Hermione...

Hermione: oh... hey

Draco: ***sits down next to her and awkwardly puts his arm around her***

its gonna be ok... we'll find a way to get her out of you.

Hermione: ***leans against him*** i know youll try

Draco: Hermione... i...

Hermione: what is it??

Draco: ***takes a deep breath*** i love you. i have for a while.

Hermione: ***smiles*** i know.

Draco: ***confused*** how??

Hermione: _i can hear your thoughts u know ***laughs*** and i love you too_

Draco: you do??

Hermione: yeah ***leans in and kisses him***


End file.
